


Kalends

by thatwasamazing



Category: Clash of the Titans (2010), Ella Enchanted (2004), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Draco, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Char is a flirt and a bit slutty, Don't copy to another site, EnchantedClash, Flirting, Gladiator AU, Happy Ending, Historically Inaccurate, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Omega Charmont, POV Alternating, Rimming, Scenting, Size Difference, True Mates, age gap, maybe a little ooc?, passing mention of animal sacrifice, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwasamazing/pseuds/thatwasamazing
Summary: Draco’s whole life he has been a fighter and has never wanted more...until he meets the new emperor and then everything changes.(A Draco/Char Omegaverse Gladiator AU)
Relationships: Prince Charmont (Ella Enchanted)/Draco (Clash of the Titans)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 85





	Kalends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [murasaki69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murasaki69/gifts).



> Thank you so much[ murasaki69 ](https://murasaki69.tumblr.com/) for letting me use your amazing idea - you are a genius! 😊 This is for you dear, I hope you like it! 💜
> 
> *
> 
> ⬇️ Look at these stunning covers made by [ amarriageoftrueminds](https://amarriageoftrueminds.tumblr.com/) 😍 thank you friend! ❤️  
>  You can check out amarriageoftrueminds fics [ here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarriageoftrueminds/works).
> 
> *
> 
> FYI:  
>  \- For this fic the gladiator battles are the equivalent of professional wrestling today (i.e. no one gets hurt or killed), it’s just for entertainment (a submission battle basically).  
>  \- A [ bolas ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bolas) is that rope with a heavy ball on either side that is thrown and wraps around something.

Draco has been a fighter ever since he can remember. When he was young he strived to follow in his father’s footsteps, training to be a Roman soldier. Even his father’s death on the battlefield didn’t sour his passion for fighting. In contrast, he was honored to be the son of the man who single-handedly saved fifty soldiers from certain death at the hands of the Greeks. His mother on the other hand never approved of his lifestyle and constantly worried about him. In fact she might have been the person most relieved in all of the land when the war was finally over and the Romans emerged victorious - and more importantly, her son was still alive.

And now that the war has been over for many years, most of the soldiers have found other ways of life, many of them having a family or taking government jobs, although few remained in the military to protect their newfound freedom. But a scant few like Draco did something completely different. They became gladiators, fighting for the amusement of the masses and elite alike. They are considered the pride of the nation, for only the best are allowed to become gladiators. And he is the best. Each event spectators can place bets and Draco is always wagered highly. Because of his success in the arena, it allows him to provide a comfortable life for himself and his mother who lives on the outskirts of Rome near the Tiber river where he grew up.

However even though Draco achieved such a privileged position, his mother is not content. Despite him being a grown adult at the age of forty-four, she constantly pesters him about his life choices. Why hasn’t he followed in his father’s footsteps and had a family of his own? Why is he unnecessarily risking his life to fight as a gladiator when he is not getting any younger? After all, he surely won’t be able to keep this up forever. Even though it’s rare for someone to be injured or die in the gladiator matches, it does happen occasionally. And shouldn’t he at least _try_ to find his true mate? Or any mate? There are a lot of lovely unmated Omegas who would surely be interested in a man of his status...

“Why do you do this Draco? For the amusement of the elite? They're not worth it, they don’t care about you! Your life is worth more than this. When will you settle down and have a family that will care for _you_ , hm?” 

And what can he tell her? He is happy. He's good at fighting and loves the rush, loves asserting his superiority - it soothes his inner Alpha in a way that nothing else does. He doesn’t need a mate, true or otherwise. Besides, most people he knows didn’t purposefully seek out their mate, they just found them. And for as many people as Draco has encountered, he has never felt that proverbial spark or pull of attraction. He's not interested in settling down and having a family. In fact it's for that very reason that he spends his ruts with other Alphas or Beta males only, not wanting to risk the chance of bearing offspring. Because how could he possibly be a father? All he knows is fighting and killing. And surely that’s no way to raise a child… 

*

Prince Charmont is mourning. Last night his father, the emperor, unexpectedly died in his sleep. Due to the circumstances of course there was an investigation to rule out foul play, but in the end it was determined he died of natural causes - his heart just stopped. Even though both he and his mother are distraught, Char thanks the gods that it was sudden and painless - he is glad his father didn’t suffer, especially after seeing so much suffering during the war - he feels like he’s seen enough for a lifetime and then some.

Char and his mother both bear the pain that they didn’t get to say goodbye. Char remembers that feeling from the war too, where truthfully any day could be your last, and every new day was a gift from the gods. It was a scary time during which he made sure to not waste any moment he was given, making sure his mother and father never doubted his love just in case the unthinkable happened. But since the war ended, of course complacency settles in and now he regrets that he wasn’t able to tell his father that he loved and admired him one last time. But sadly there is no turning back time, and Char tries not to dwell on it, instead focusing on being strong for his mother who is so overcome with grief that at times she can barely speak. Thankfully their council of trusted senators coordinated the funeral services with minimal input from Char and his mother, allowing them both to stay out of sight for much of it.

As Char lays in his bed that evening, his thoughts are consumed with his mother’s parting words to him tonight. “Char, tomorrow you are to become emperor of all of the Roman empire. I know you will make your father proud.”

However, Char is not so sure. Despite him being twenty-nine years old and having lived through a war, he doesn’t feel ready to be emperor. In the years since the war he’s been hedonistically enjoying what pleasures he can, remembering all too well a time where he wasn’t able to and wondered if he would ever get the chance to again. 

Due to his Omega status Char is forbidden from having relations with any Alphas or Beta males. His mother made it very clear that should he ever bear children, they will eventually inherit the throne so he can’t just go around having one-night stands - like he wishes he could, not that he would tell her that. But oh how he wishes. The Roman empire is filled with tempting people of all genders, and sadly these stupid rules make him feel like there is a wall of glass between him and his people. And he knows many of his people are interested in him, at every public appearance he makes he has a small (and usually very attractive) fan club. He has been forced to accept that he can look all he wants, but is forbidden to touch. It’s incredibly frustrating. 

Some years ago Char was permitted to have a small harem of sorts, pre-approved Omegas or Beta females who can help him through his heats. Over the years Char has refined his harem to his likings, filled completely with Omega males like himself. They don’t satisfy his needs by any means, but at least they have _something_ to stick in him! His heats leave him craving to be filled, and while Omega cocks are small, they are better than nothing. But he longs for the day he can be with an Alpha, his biology _craves_ it.

Another rule forced upon him is that the palace healer routinely provides him with herbs to suppress his Omega scent. Char would never tell the doctor this, but he strongly suspects that they don’t _completely_ block his scent. It’s another rule Char hates but his mother insists, and he can’t say no to his mother. She says he can stop wearing it once he has a mate who can protect him. According to her Alphas can sometimes lose control around unmated Omegas and she worries Char’s lithe stature would be easily overpowered. And as her only child she can’t risk him getting hurt. This in particular Char resents fiercely, for he is a grown man and doesn’t need protecting! He can take care of himself thankyouverymuch, his Omegan nature doesn’t define him. After all, it’s not like he just sat around during the war - he fought! Plus he argues that how is he ever supposed to find a mate if his scent is hidden? But his arguments fall on deaf ears. Nothing is more important to his mother than his well being, now moreso than ever since the emperor is gone. And despite his irritation, Char really can’t argue with that. 

*

A welcome breeze blows as Draco prepares for his fight in the Colosseum. However he quickly notices that everyone around him is bustling with frantic energy, moreso than usual. Curious, he listens a little closer to the murmurs around him and finally overhears that the reason for the fervor is that the new emperor will be attending the event today. Draco thinks back, realizing he hasn't seen the young man who is now the emperor in years - in fact the last time he saw him he was just a gangly teen. 

However a few months ago it was announced the reigning emperor passed away of natural causes and his only child, his son, was to take his place. Draco, like all the other gladiators, had attended the funeral, but the prince had been kept out of sight, presumably because he was grieving which Draco can understand. He knows the pain of losing his father all too well.

Draco is brought out of his musings when the gong chimes, signalling the beginning of his match. He snaps into focus, lip curling as he sniffs and growls, putting himself a combative mindset and enters the arena to do what he does best - fighting. His opponent - another Alpha, as most gladiators are - is no match for him, but Draco is skilled at putting on a good show. After all that's what the people want - this isn't war anymore where he should be as efficient as possible. This is entertainment, and he delights in toying with his opponents, drawing out the experience. For him the chase is just as satisfying as the final catch, and he suspects the audience feels the same way. 

And so when he has finally defeated the man, sword pressed to his neck, an explosion of applause and excited shouts echoes off the high walls of the arena. Draco takes the opportunity to look around at the crowd in appreciation before raising his sword and waving it around in victory, letting out a primal yell which causes even more cheers to erupt, and a few catcalls. 

However he is briefly distracted from his victorious moment by a faint whiff of a delectable scent - bright and fresh like sweet summer oranges. Unfortunately he can’t tell where it’s coming from as he’s literally surrounded by thousands of people, it truly could be anyone. But it’s the most enticing scent Draco has ever smelled. His heart pumps just a little bit harder and a tinge of arousal sparks in him with just the one breath of it into his lungs. The feeling makes him wonder if his rut is coming on but he knows he shouldn't be due for a few moons more, and he can’t help but wonder if maybe there is time between now and then to find this mystery person. He secretly hopes that they’re an Alpha, or a Beta male, because no matter how tempting they smell, he won’t risk bedding an Omega.

Yet just as quickly as he smells it, the scent is gone. At that same moment Draco turns to the royal box to bow, as is customary, and sees the new emperor. Draco’s eyes widen in surprise as he does, for the emperor is hardly the gangly teen Draco recalls. In fact he has grown into a stunning young man, dressed in a pristine white toga embellished with gold, covered in a regal red sash secured with a gold belt. His buoyant brown curls are adorned with a crown of golden laurel leaves, but most captivating of all are his piercing blue eyes, clear and sparkling as the ocean even from far across the arena. His beauty is arresting and Draco finds himself caught staring longer than he means to. But he truly can’t help it, he feels something inside him flutter at the attention he is receiving from the young man. The emperor is on his feet, clapping enthusiastically, smiling wide, and looking right at him. Surprisingly Draco finds he is happy that he has pleased the new emperor.

Draco reluctantly pulls his eyes away to give his final bow and then makes his way out of the arena so the next battle can begin. After drinking some water he sits in the stands, intending to watch the match - for the winner is who he will fight in the final round - but he can’t help how his eyes travel back to the emperor of their own volition. The young man is intently watching the battle, although his pretty mouth is no longer spread wide in a smile so now Draco can see his full pouty lips. He’s incredibly attractive but Draco tries to put that fact out of his mind because experience has taught him that those in power are typically snooty idiotic cowards who would rather send those they deem below them into battle instead of themselves. And why would this beautiful young man be any different? 

* 

After the official ceremony to crown him as emperor, Char was itching to let out some of his pent up energy, to relieve some stress from all the increased responsibilities placed on him that he didn’t ask for but can’t refuse. A part of him wanted to indulge in his harem, but somehow they didn’t sound appealing, he wanted something _more_ . He craves something Alpha and powerful and manly. And so he bypasses his harem, instead deciding to go to the gladiator event at the Colosseum, for there’s sure to be _plenty_ of Alpha men there to appreciate...from afar. He may not be allowed to be with an Alpha male, but it’s free to look. And what he does in his bedchamber after is no one’s business but his own.

Contrary to his hopes, Char’s excitement wanes after the first few gladiator matches. He has to admit that he’s a little disappointed. The battles are entertaining enough, but the men fighting just don’t have that special _something_ that he’s craving. Confidence, he supposes. These men all look desperate, like they’re trying too hard. And right now his inner Omega is craving someone competent, someone who knows what they’re doing and _knows it_. 

Char is about to give up the venture as a lost cause, but his motion is halted when the next match starts. He blinks a few times, wondering if he’s dreaming, because all of a sudden before his eyes he is seeing _exactly_ what he wished for. The gladiator with the beard and braids is captivating. He’s clad in a tan tunic covered by dark battle-worn chest armor and a leather skirt, and adorned with leather gauntlets and tall leather sandals. Said gladiator wields a simple sword and shield, but wears no helmet for which Char is thankful to fully see the man’s striking features, piercing amber eyes that glow gold in the sun, angular nose, and thin lips, curled in a sexy snarl.

Yet it is not only his physical appearance that has ensnared Char’s attention - it’s how he plays with his opponent like a cat plays with a mouse, never worried for his own safety yet in no hurry to overpower, fully enjoying the game. It’s incredibly sexy and in no time Char can feel moisture pool between his legs. Maybe he will seek out an Omega male tonight after all. He’s in the mood for something _in him_ , and if he can’t have Alpha cock, Omega cock with sterile seed is the next best thing. Maybe he’ll ask for two men and have one under him and one behind him, two Omega cocks in him at once - he’s desperate enough to try anything to satisfy that emptiness within him. 

When the match is over Char finds himself standing and cheering loudly - after all he’s never been shy about appreciating what he likes - and right now _oh boy_ does he like. He stares right at the gladiator, grinning, barely suppressing the desire to wink at him. In the past he’s been scolded for his blatant flirting, told it’s not appropriate for a public figure like himself. However it’s part of who he is. The compromise reached was that he can flirt all he wants in private settings, but public events like this he is expected to maintain a certain level of decorum. _Rules_ \- the theme of his life. 

Eventually the gladiator makes his final bow and to Char’s delight their gazes meet...and hold. Char is used to being stared at, after all he knows he is beautiful by most people’s standards, fan club or not. But he finds he _wants_ this man to find him attractive. Sadly barely a few seconds have passed before the moment is broken and the gladiator leaves the area so the next match can start. As soon as the man is gone Char sits back down. To anyone nearby it looks like he’s watching the event, but in reality Char is wistfully daydreaming about the gorgeous Alpha gladiator with the beard and braids and all the things he wishes he could do with him.

*

Finally it’s time for the final match and Draco re-enters the arena, unable to stop his gaze from seeking out the beautiful emperor once more before focusing on his opponent, the winner from the last round. Immediately they begin to circle one another, snarling. Draco recognizes him, he has fought him before - the man is a force to be reckoned with, but Draco has beaten him before and will no doubt beat him again. 

They draw their swords and fight, the crowd cheering so loud it sounds like a roar in the background. However, in the middle of the fight a hush draws over the crowd, followed by shocked gasps and yelling which causes Draco to pause in confusion. His intuition tells him something is wrong.

Draco shoves his opponent away hard enough that he has a moment to look around and instantly he sees what the commotion is about. Someone has let the lion into the arena! _Idiots,_ Draco thinks as he shakes his head in frustration at the incredible lack of competence. Everyone knows that lion is to be sacrificed for the upcoming holiday Kalends, the celebration of the new year - _not for today!_

Before he died, the reigning emperor decreed that the animal sacrifice for Kalends this year would be a lion - a symbol of power and courage - to ensure another year of freedom and independence from the Greeks. It likely cost the empire a small fortune to obtain the animal seeing as how lions are not native to Rome, which therefore means they can’t kill it now. One look at his opponent shows he seems to realize the predicament they are in too. 

“Want to play capture the lion?” Draco asks with a wry smirk.

His opponent nods solemnly and simultaneously they stop fighting each other in favor of their new mutual adversary. His opponent calls out to his apprentice for a bolas which he starts swinging, eyes tracking the lion on the other side of the arena. Roles designated with a glance, Draco begins to draw the attention of the lion as his opponent tries to keep out of its sight, swirling the bolas in preparation to throw it around the lion’s legs. Draco sheaths his sword and the crowd gasps, likely thinking this is part of the show. _If only they knew,_ he thinks with a roll of his eyes. He’s going to have words with whoever let the beast out.

Draco sees his opponent approaching the lion from behind and watches as he throws bolas but sadly it misses, only wrapping around one leg which does nothing but draw the lion’s attention and instantly it dives at his opponent. The man is clearly unprepared for this and Draco can see what's going to happen - the lion is going to maul him! So instantly Draco reacts, just as he did on the battlefield years ago to save his fellow soldiers. Without giving it much thought, he leaps onto the back of the lion and puts his arms around its thick furry neck which slows the beast _just enough_ for his opponent to get out of the range of its fangs and claws.

The lion bucks and Draco tries to tighten his hold, hoping to get enough pressure on its throat to get the lion to pass out. He can feel that his efforts are starting to work as the creature wobbles underneath him but in the process it makes his legs slide off the side and an errant paw swipes at him, slashing him. Draco feels a jolt of pain and blood trickling down his calf but holds on tight, seeing his opponent and apprentice nearby, now holding a length of rope. Soon enough his efforts pay off and the lion tires from the lack of oxygen, paws feebly swiping until they finally go limp and the men are able to quickly wrap the rope around its legs. Once secure Draco lets go, sliding to the dirty arena floor and instantly a team of servants appear to move the lion back to its cage.

The crowd cheers enthusiastically but Draco barely hears it, preoccupied with his wound. It stings, and he knows he will need to see a healer, but thankfully it's not fatal. He’s had far worse. 

His opponent kneels down next to him, clapping him on the shoulder and saying sincerely, “Thank you Draco, my brother. You saved my life! I can't believe you jumped on its back, you crazy bastard!”

Draco waves it off dismissively, saying, “It’s fine.” He pauses to sniff with a curl of his lip, both at the dust in the air and at the pain when he tries to move his leg, before adding, “After all, you’d do the same for me.” Although he knows in his mind that that likely isn't the case. Gladiators are braver than most, but even among them he has a reputation for being impulsive and reckless. And he supposes to anyone else jumping on a lion’s back would be considered reckless. However to him he just did what needed to be done, no more, no less.

All of a sudden a servant appears next to him, wearing official robes of the palace, saying, “Excuse me sir, the emperor has requested that you be taken to the palace so the royal healers can attend to you.”

Draco looks at his opponent in surprise and then nods, thinking _Sure why not? It’s well known that the palace healers are the best in the land._ “Alright, lead the way.” With the help of the two men, Draco gingerly stands up and follows the servant to the horse drawn carriage which takes him to the palace.

*

When the gladiator with the beard and braids re-emerges for the final fight Char is already on the edge of his seat, more than ready to see the strong, handsome man in action again. In all honesty Char feels like could watch him all day, and he starts to wonder if he could recruit him somehow to work at the palace. However no sooner has the fight begun than Char’s happiness turns to cold blooded fear - his heart drops when he sees the lion in the arena! His fear is dual in nature - firstly afraid for the gladiator’s life, and secondly because he knows that that lion is for the Kalends ceremony in a few days time. It was one of his father's last decrees before he passed away and as emperor he intended to see it through. What is going on down there?

Char can barely breathe as he watches the events unfold. His beloved gladiator sheathed his sword?!? He’s going to fight a lion with no weapon?!? And yet he still has that confident look in his eyes, but this time Char can’t appreciate it. He feels a moment of relief seeing the bolas, realizing that they are trying to catch the lion unharmed rather than kill it. However when it misses and the beast lunges for the other man, Char almost turns away yet can’t when he sees his brave gladiator jump on the lion’s back! Char literally can’t believe his eyes. The braided and bearded man gets clawed for his efforts, but between the two gladiators they do manage to get the lion safely subdued, much to his pleasant surprise. It’s really a miracle, surely the gods are smiling on them today. 

Instantly Char turns to his servant and sends him to the injured gladiator, knowing he will get there faster than he could ever hope to, and orders him to have the injured gladiator brought to the palace for healing. Char tells himself it’s to thank the man for allowing him to honor his father’s wish, but in reality he wants more than that - he wants to see this man up close, talk to him, smell him - experience him with as many senses as he is allowed. He’s intrigued by this captivating man and really it’s the least he can do - after all he wants to be a good emperor and take care of his subjects - and this man is his subject.

*

At the palace Draco is tended to in the most vast and luxurious quarters he has ever seen in his life. Once his cut is thoroughly cleaned, the palace healer asks if Draco has someone to look after him at home to which Draco dismissively replies _no he doesn't but that he doesn't need anyone to look after him_. 

His response causes the palace healer to retreat for a moment, bidding him to stay put. When the healer returns a few minutes later, he says, “His highness recommends you stay here during your recovery.”

Draco is both confused and stunned. Him stay in the palace? For just a scratch on his leg? Preposterous. For a millisecond he considers refusing the offer before he thinks better of it. For what message would it send to turn down such a generosity from the emperor? Surely there are worse fates than living in luxury for a few days? So despite his reservations, Draco finds himself agreeing and politely thanking the healer.

Before the healer leaves for the evening he makes a paste out of some herbs and rubs it onto the wound before wrapping it with a bandage. Draco is _this_ close to rolling his eyes, because _really_ it’s just a scratch, when his attention is diverted by a familiar aroma in the air. He knows that scent...what is it?

“What is that?” he blurts out. It’s on the tip of his tongue but he can’t place it.

“It helps with healing,” the healer says, which Draco finds quite unhelpful but in that moment he remembers where he’s smelled that scent before. 

“Isn't that a scent blocker?” He remembers trying it years ago. He was told it would help make his ruts less frequent - which it didn’t. But he was told it dulled his Alpha scent and that people used it for that purpose as well.

“Yes but it also has healing properties,” the healer explains calmly, finishing up the bandaging as he adds, “Sorry but you really shouldn't be focused on mating anyway until this heals,” he says as he finishes tying the bandage and he pats his knee as if Draco is a child which irritates Draco but he tries not to let it show, at least until he leaves. The remainder of the evening passes uneventfully as Draco enjoys the sumptuous dinner he is brought as well as the soft bed.

The following day, after a delicious breakfast, Draco is visited once again by the healer who undoes his bandage and Draco almost can’t believe his eyes. His wound is almost gone! The skin has closed over the wound and all that remains is a faint pink line. The amount of healing in one night is incredible! Draco concedes only to himself that the healer must have been right about those herbs. He subsequently realizes that means maybe he won’t be staying at the palace much longer.

Just as the healer is finishing up, a servant arrives informing them that the emperor is on his way and wishes to visit with Draco. All eyes on him, Draco nods in acquiescence, for why would he turn down a meeting with the emperor, especially after receiving such excellent treatment. In fact he’s glad he will have a chance to thank him personally for his hospitality. And in the back of his mind he admits that he’s also excited to see the beautiful man again, this time up close. Although he tries to keep his expectations low - after all, in his experience royalty are usually a very specific brand of condescending and cowardly. 

A few minutes later the emperor enters the room, causing all attention to turn to him. Seeing as he’s seated on the bed Draco can't stand to bow or kneel as is customary like others in the room do, but he averts his eyes out of respect and leans over as best he can, saying, ‘Your highness. Thank you for your generosity.”

The emperor’s sandaled feet come into view and along with it Draco smells the same fresh citrus scent he smelled in the arena. In his surprise Draco forgets his decorum, his eyes flying up in shock as he realizes that not only is the tantalizing scent coming from the emperor, but that the emperor is an Omega! However before he can worry much about his eye contact faux pas the emperor speaks,

“Raise your head Gladiator, it is I who wish to thank you. You bravely risked your life so that my father's wish could be honored. Your heroic service to Rome and the gods is seen and appreciated. What is your name?”

“Draco, your highness.” The emperor takes another step closer to him, bringing with him the faint but delicious scent and Draco is so distracted he nearly startles when the emperor’s hand lands on his shoulder, gripping firmly.

“Thank you, Draco,” the emperor says sincerely, and Draco looks up into his sky blue eyes, feeling like he has never met anyone so captivating as this man. He can’t explain it but he’s inexorably drawn to him, it feels like fate to know and serve him. 

“You’re welcome, your highness,” Draco responds, unable to stop staring. 

*

Char can barely contain his excitement at finally getting to see his gladiator up close. He’s not sure when he started referring to him as _his_ , but it hardly matters. All he knows is he was quite put out yesterday when after the gladiator event he was whisked back to the palace to attend an emergency senate meeting about polluted canals in the north, which ended up taking the rest of the day. Thankfully his faithful and intuitive healer sent word that the gladiator had no one to watch over him in the night for signs of infection and recommended he stay at the palace for the duration of his healing. Once Char knew his gladiator wasn’t going to disappear before he had a chance to meet him up close, taking care of his various emperor duties really wasn’t so bad. For he knows sometimes delaying pleasure can be just as satisfying, sometimes even more so, and periodically throughout the day he allows his mind to wander to the brave muscled gladiator he looks forward to meeting.

As Char walks to the healing chambers his heart flutters in his chest in excitement and he has to admit when he enters the room he is not disappointed. Even in the healing bed the gladiator exudes competence and comfortableness in his own skin. And what skin that is - even in a simple tunic he is even more glorious looking up close, sun tanned skin, long flowing hair secured in multiple braids, and an aged but powerful muscled body - the epitome of not only a gladiator but a competent Alpha male. And - _oh god_ \- Char nearly trips as he catches a whiff of the man’s Alpha scent, it’s like the fresh clean scent after a storm - wet earth, moist air, and a feeling of calm power - it’s heavenly. What he wouldn’t give for a night (or more) with this man. 

As they exchange gratitudes and he learns his gladiator’s name is Draco and instantly thinks what a fitting name it is for this man who is dragon-esque in his appearance and has a sultry but rugged voice as if he could breathe smoke and fire. Char is pleasantly surprised to see the gladiator’s attention lingers on him, in fact Draco’s amber eyes follow his every move and remain locked with his own as they speak. At first Char wonders if it might be Alpha posturing or challenging, for he has heard many Alphas don’t take to authority figures well, but after a moment he senses this is a different kind of attention. He _knows_ this kind of attention and revels in it. Like many others, he concludes that Draco must find him attractive, and he basks in the scrutiny, enjoying every second of the Alpha’s heavy gaze on him. Because of the attention, Char finds he is truly unable to resist testing the waters and flirting a bit - after all they are in private, the healer and servants have discreetly stepped out. 

With a warm smile Char removes his hand from the Alpha’s muscled shoulder and takes a step back as he asks, “How are you feeling, _Draco_ ? The healer tells me you have healed well.” Char intentionally purrs Draco’s name, watching for any reaction. Gladiators may play with their prey in the arena but this - flirting - is _his_ arena. 

“I’m very well, thank you your highness,” Draco responds, but Char is pleased to see his shoulders rise and fall a bit quicker than before and his breath coming faster. _Gotcha._

“Good, I’m glad. Your faith to our gods must be strong for you to have risked your life in such a way. Is there anything you wish for _Draco_ ? Anything you _want_ as a show of gratitude for your selfless action?”

Char leisurely paces around the room, enjoying watching his words land, pleased to see Draco’s eyes close briefly at the word _want_. Char has yet to meet someone totally immune to his charms, and didn’t realize how much he hoped Draco wasn’t an exception to that rule until now. 

In response to his question Draco shrugs and says, “I’d like to return to the arena."

Char stops his pacing, turning to look at the man sitting on the bed, eyebrow raised skeptically. “That’s all? Are you sure Draco? I assure you I won’t think less of you for any desires you have. What is it you _desire?_ Money? Land? Horses? Livestock? The _company of another?_ You have nothing to prove to me, I only wish to repay the debt of your service in the form _most agreeable_ to you.” 

Char turns with a sway of his hips and slowly makes his way back to stand close to the gladiator once more, so close he can smell hints of his Alpha scent. It’s a dangerous game he’s playing, flirting with an unmated Alpha, but he’s never been one to yield his wants to fear. He’s brave in his own way. Maybe foolish too, but surely brave. Not unlike this man before him - brave, and foolish enough to risk his life to save a lion solely out of service to the empire. 

A brief shudder passes over Draco at the word _desire_ but it’s so quick Char almost misses it. In the meantime Char is content to wait, curious what the man will say. It thrills him not knowing. 

After a beat Draco says, “Thank you, your highness, but I assure you I am most happy and fulfilled doing what I love - fighting as a gladiator.”

Char pretends to think about that for a moment, resuming his pacing back and forth. He’s not sure if it’s the truth or not, although he is happy Draco didn’t ask for the company of another. Picturing the Alpha being intimate with anyone is completely abhorrent to him - well, _anyone_ but himself. Ignoring his conscience telling him he should stop before he goes too far, Char continues, tone somewhat playful,

“Are you _sure_ you are well enough to return to the arena?”

Draco must pick up on the tone because his eyes narrow slightly as he watches Char. In response, Char smirks at him, feeling like he is treading dangerously but unable to stop.

Sounding just a fraction unsure, Draco says, “Yes your highness, I assure you I am well.”

Char takes a moment to pretend to think about it again and then smiles, pleased at the plan that has formed in his mind. He’s not ready to say goodbye to this man yet. “Are you really? Maybe you can prove it to me?” Char says with a smirk, a challenge in his eyes as he crosses his arms.

*

“And how would I do that, your highness?” Draco asks cautiously. If he didn’t know better he would swear the beautiful Omega emperor is flirting with him! But certainly that can’t be the case, can it? Draco is filled with conflicting confusing feelings and for the first time he can recall he is unsure of what to do. Because there is no doubt he is quite attracted to the emperor, moreso than he can ever recall being attracted to anyone. Yet Charmont is an Omega, the one subsection of the population Draco vowed never to be with so he won’t risk having children. 

However after a moment of thought he is surprised to find that the idea of impregnating Charmont with his seed, of knowing this beautiful Omega is heavy with his child, is not as unappealing as he thought it would be. In fact he can nearly picture it until he remembers that Charmont is in fact _Emperor_ Charmont, and any child that comes out of him would be future royalty. Draco already doubted his ability to be a father, and to imagine being father to royalty is just unfathomable. So he vows right then and there to himself that even if somehow the emperor _is_ flirting with him, he won’t succumb to temptation. Although he hopes it doesn’t come to that point, because how does one politely decline the emperor? The man could have him beheaded for god’s sakes. Oh what a mess. 

Thankfully Draco is pulled out of his conflicting thoughts by a hand coming into his frame of vision. He looks up and sees Charmont is standing right in front of him, arm extended in invitation. Once their eyes meet the emperor says, “Come, spar with me. Prove to me you are fit to return to the arena.”

Draco hesitates for only a second, lost in the intoxicating citrus scent and deep blue eyes before accepting the hand, feeling a spark of sensation where their skin touches, as he responds, “It would be an honor, your highness.”

The contact is brief, just long enough for Draco to stand, yet the feeling of where the emperor touched him tingles with residual sensation as he follows the younger man through the palace. The palace grounds are vast and beautiful, yet Draco can’t focus on them, attention drawn like a magnet to the Omega in front of him. Draco does his best not to stare at his ass, which sways temptingly under the regal robe he wears - it really wouldn’t do to be seen ogling the emperor!

As they walk, it finally sinks in what Draco has agreed to and he is surprised at himself. Normally he wouldn't want to waste his time on a spoiled emperor who likely can't fight his way out of a box, but he can’t deny he likes being around this man, wants to know more about him.

Finally Charmont stops next to an array of swords and armor in front of an open courtyard clearly designed for training. Charmont turns and looks at him expectantly, eyes going from the swords to Draco in clear invitation and Draco is surprised, unable to help the question falling from his lips, 

“Real swords?”

In response Char smirks at him, already donning armor. He raises his eyebrow which Draco tries not to find sexy. But it is. “Yes,” the emperor says plainly, clearly amused.

“You're not worried?” Draco can’t help but ask as he picks up a sword, testing its weight. He just chose one at random but it’s _much_ nicer than his sword. In fact he’s willing to bet every single sword on this wall is better than his sword.

“It does no good to practice with child’s toys,” Charmont says, startling Draco with how close he is standing. Draco swallows once as he watches Charmont gracefully pull a sword out of its sheath and inspect it as he continues, “That isn’t how the real world works. Should I ever need to defend myself, it won't be with wooden swords.”

Draco’s heart is beating fast at the proximity but he points out, “We are not at war, and surely you have an army at your disposal.” He’s honestly not even sure why he’s arguing this point. Draco himself is an advocate of only using real swords to spar. He supposes he is curious why the beautiful young emperor would feel the same way. Could it be that Charmont is not like other royalty he’s met?

Charmont smiles seductively at him as he explains, pacing around the courtyard. “We are not at war _now_ but history has proven it will not stay that way. And I _detest_ the idea of hiding behind an army. How can I inspire fealty in my people if I am not fighting alongside my men?”

Draco finds all he can do is nod, surprised and feeling like the more Charmont speaks, the more captivated he is by this man. Where before he felt attraction and gratitude, now he adds a deep respect and finds himself responding, “Indeed,” at a loss for what more to say.

Charmont takes up a fighting position in front of him, sword out as he says, “Alright, ready? Don’t hold back.”

In response Draco smirks, feeling slightly more at ease now that he’s in familiar territory. He steps into the open area, choosing to forego armor and gets into position. They start sparring and despite the emperor’s request, Draco starts easy, getting a feel for the man's style. However after a few parries Draco has his blade at the emperor’s throat. Immediately he lowers his sword, wondering if he went too far but Charmont smiles at him and says, “Good...” 

*

Char is _impressed_ , he honestly didn’t see his sword coming at all until it was too late and the cold metal was pressed against his throat. He knows he’s being reckless, for they are alone and this Alpha could easily kill him, but somehow he knows in his bones that Draco won’t hurt him. 

As Draco lowers his sword, Char playfully makes a show of looking down at Draco’s leg wound. It looks fine, so he smiles and says, “Again!”

As they continue to spar Char finds it harder to focus than he thought it would be. If he thought Draco was captivating in the arena, he’s even more beguiling up close. To be the focus of such intense attention is incredibly distracting - it makes Char feel a bit hot under the collar in the best way possible and he tries not to think about how he can’t have this man, instead trying to focus on the now, enjoying the time they have together before Draco’s inevitable departure. Because there is only so long Char can politely detain him. 

They continue sparring and this time it takes a little longer but finally Draco bests him again, sword pressed to the armor over his heart as Char’s back is pressed flat against the dirt floor.

Draco offers him a hand up and Char can’t help but hold on a moment longer than necessary, reveling in the way Draco’s calloused fingers and rough skin feel against his own, thrilling and electric. His thoughts are interrupted by Draco’s sultry voice asking, 

“May I offer some advice, your majesty?” They are both breathing hard and Draco’s breathy voice is incredibly sexy, Char can almost imagine it’s how he sounds during sex and immediately tries to banish the thoughts. It’s surely not proper for the emperor of Rome to have a boner while trying to spar with a gladiator.

“Yes, please,” he responds, his voice sounding breathy to his own ears.

*

Draco takes a step closer to the Omega as he says, “Try to keep your arms tucked in more, protect the trunk of your body.” Draco is fairly impressed, the emperor is more skilled than he anticipated but he is prone to flailing his limbs about, leaving himself vulnerable in the process. 

“Like this?” Charmont pulls in on himself comically and Draco rolls his eyes but with a smile. The young man is quite cute. 

“Mm, not quite...like this.” Draco stands behind the emperor and gently moves his arms into position, enjoying the subtle scent of fresh oranges. “Like this,” he repeats softly, leaning to the side near the Omega’s ear as he drinks in the glorious scent from the glands there. 

When Charmont doesn’t immediately respond Draco’s eyes fly open, realizing what he’s doing. Is he flirting with the emperor? Fuck! He needs to get control of himself! Deciding to put some distance between them, he moves to stand in front of the Omega, seeing a light flush on the emperor’s cheeks. Unsure of what else to do, Draco immediately resumes his lesson and mimes the movements they were just practicing, saying, “See? Now you can block me easier. Let’s try again, hm?”

Draco is greeted with a bashful smile as Charmont nods and they go again. Draco is further impressed as he sees the emperor is a fast learner, able to block his attempt and he smiles proudly, seeing an answering smile on the younger man’s face. 

However, despite Charmont’s improvements, eventually Draco sees an opportunity and takes it, ending up standing behind the emperor with his sword pressed across his pale throat. In the thrill of it all Draco feels alive, daring, like he does in the arena. He leans over the Omega’s shoulder, whispering roughly into Charmont’s ear, “Don’t forget to guard your back as well.”

The emperor gasps and Draco finds himself turned on both at the sound and at the proximity. There's just something incredibly magnetic about this man. It takes nearly all his willpower to put distance between their bodies once more but he forces himself to, returning to standing in front of the emperor. They are both breathing hard and Charmont has a lovely blush on his cheeks. Draco can’t help but imagine that is how the emperor would look during sex but as soon as he has the thought he looks elsewhere. Those are not appropriate thoughts to be having right now, unintentional flirting or not.

After a beat Charmont says a little breathlessly, “That's good advice, thank you. To be honest I feel like I learned more from you just now than from my trainer in the past month!”

Draco laughs lightly at the compliment, feeling like he can speak more freely, teasing, “Maybe you need a different trainer?”

*

Char laughs, his heart warmed that Draco seems to be letting down his guard a bit - he hates it when people tiptoe around him just because he’s the emperor. And he _loves_ teasing. He looks right at Draco and says playfully, “Maybe I do,” adding a wink for good measure. 

Char is pleased to see Draco smile and look away briefly, as bashful as a gladiator can get, he supposes. They are both sweaty and breathing hard and Char can sense that soon this will be over, that Draco will leave the palace and return to his life as a gladiator. But Char doesn’t want him to leave, doesn’t want whatever this is to be over. The sweat and dirt clinging to his skin makes him feel itchy all over, making it hard to think and he absently thinks he would love a bath right now… And all of a sudden he has a flash of inspiration and thanks whatever gods are watching over him. 

When he meets Draco’s amber eyes again, Char tries to look relatively innocent as he asks, “How would you like to join me for a bath Draco? We’re filthy.”

*

Draco smiles, automatically agreeing, “That sounds lovely, your highness.”

However after they return the swords and armor, Draco begins to question his answer. In the moment a bath sounded _perfect_ \- the emperor is right, they truly are filthy. He worked up more of a sweat than he expected he would, and he’s heard that the royal baths are legendary in their beauty. Most commoners spend their whole lives never seeing them, so it seemed too good an opportunity to pass up. However as they walk, Draco realizes he’s soon going to be nude with the emperor. The emperor who he finds incredibly attractive. It sounds like a recipe for embarrassment but it’s too late to back out now. He only hopes there are others in the bath so they aren’t alone.

Draco’s hopes are quickly dashed when they arrive and the large bath chamber is empty, save for the few torches lit along the wall. It’s an impressive place, twice as large as the communal baths, water cleaner - a bright clear pale blue with tendrils of steam leisurely wafting up in the warm humid air - and all to themselves. The bubbling waters look inviting and Draco automatically follows Charmont’s lead, disrobing and setting his clothes off to the side. He has bathed with men countless times before, but he does realize it’s much less common for an unmated Alpha and Omega to bathe together, but not unheard of. 

Draco makes a token effort to resist but can't stop himself from watching the emperor’s nude body as he slides into the water. He is surprised to see that Charmont is more muscular than most of the Omegas he has seen, yet is still elegant in that way only Omegas are - his whole body is just as beautiful as his face. He’s truly captivating and Draco watches rapt as he dips his head under the water, bouncy curls now darkened and slicked back. The emperor then leans back, arms fully spread out, the picture of relaxation. Charmont peeks one eye open to look at him and smiles before closing it again. 

Needing no further invitation, Draco follows him into the water, also dunking under and rubbing his face and hair to wash some of the sweat and dirt away, and then sits an appropriate distance away from the young emperor, leaning back and relaxing in the warm water. It really is nice and Draco lets his eyes close, enjoying the feeling and trying to keep his thoughts from turning impure.

*

As Char rests in the water, already feeling much better having the layer of sweat and dirt washed off of him, he mentally pats himself on the back for a job well done. Although maybe _too well done_ though now that he thinks about it. 

He had discreetly watched as Draco undressed, and with every inch of Alpha physique revealed Char got more and more turned on. In fact he had nearly swooned when Draco removed his tunic, revealing not only rippling muscles under tanned skin, but a large swath of chest hair that Char desperately wished he could run his fingers through. Without his conscious permission Char’s gaze had traveled lower, following the path of hair down to the thickest cock he had ever seen nestled between thick muscular thighs that swell with every flex of his movement. 

Immediately Char had closed his eyes lest he take this too far, as he already felt the stirrings of his own erection under the water. It’s moments like this he wishes he wasn’t emperor with all these stupid rules to follow. But again, he tries to shift his focus to enjoying what time he does have left with this gorgeous man before his inevitable departure. After this he’ll surely have fuel for fantasies for months - maybe even longer. 

*

“This might be my favorite part of being emperor,” Charmont says after a peaceful interlude. 

Draco opens his eyes and laughs, saying “Yes this is much better than the communal baths.” With that thought he stretches out as far as he can, a luxury he is not often afforded being as tall as he is.

All of a sudden Draco’s nose is assaulted with the same lovely citrus scent he has come to associate with the emperor, but it's _hundreds_ of times stronger - like cartloads of fresh sweet oranges have burst open right under his nose - and it activates his body in a way it never has been before. All at once he’s _incredibly_ turned on. He feels primal, animalistic, like he needs... _needs_ … and then he recognizes the feeling - it’s his rut! But why would this happen now?!? Oh fuck! Of all the times for his rut to happen, being in a bath with a stunningly beautiful unmated Omega who also happens to be the emperor is undoubtedly the wrong time. He needs to leave...and yet he can’t deny that the thought of leaving feels undeniably wrong. However he knows from experience that he can't trust his senses in a time like this. Biology is biology and it only wants one thing.

“Your majesty I-” Draco starts but he stops speaking when he makes eye contact with the young emperor, who is looking at him with a similar _need_ in his azure eyes. Charmont’s body is flush and his eyes dark like the deepest part of the oceans. Draco shivers as he tries again.

“I- if you'll excuse me, I should leave…” Draco manages to say with some effort, although his ability to find words is getting harder by the second.

“Why?” Charmont asks, abruptly sitting up with a splash and sounding hurt. Draco is surprised to find that his first instinct is to soothe the Omega but he resists, trying to make sense of what is happening. He's never wanted to soothe someone before - rut or no, what on earth is happening to him? 

“Because I feel my rut coming on…” Draco says as evenly as he can. It’s all he can do to hold himself back. It’s like every breath he takes of that sweet scent is clouding his mind and priming his body to mate. His cock is swollen and achingly hard under the water.

“And you don't want me?” Charmont says, pout and hurt evident in his voice which causes Draco’s heart to ache, knowing he is the cause. 

“No, no, it’s not that at all...but...you are the emperor, and I'm just a gladiator-”

“Oh for fuck’s sake Draco, that doesn't matter to me! Draco if I wanted to I could order you to stay, but I would never do such a thing. Leave then! If that is what you desire…but let me be _clear_ \- I want you to stay. _I want you, Draco._ And not just right now...I can smell you - really smell you Draco...you're my true mate! It’s why we’re both affected. My scent blocker washed off in the bath, it’s what’s triggering you. Can’t you feel it too?”

At Charmont’s words Draco is frozen. He wants nothing more than this exquisite creature in front of him but his mind is working hard trying to understand what he’s being told. _Okay, start with what you know Draco_ , he tells himself. Charmont is the emperor. He's an Omega. He could impregnate him. If he did, would that make him royalty by association? Is that what he wants? Draco has never wanted a mate or a family...but right now his body is telling him that is _exactly_ what he wants. And WAIT - did Charmont say _true mates_?!? Is that what this unfamiliar overwhelming feeling is? Why it feels like gravity is pulling them inexorably closer together by the moment, why it feels like fate…?

“ _Please_ Draco…” Charmont begs, rising from his seated position and approaching him slowly in the water. His gorgeous body is glistening with water and his small Omega cock is fully erect against his slim belly, pink and leaking at the tip. He truly looks a vision, like a sensual siren rising from the sea. 

Draco knows he has more than enough time to react, to leave, and yet he remains frozen to the spot, still pondering if they really could be true mates. He supposes it could be true - it certainly feels true. And it does make sense. He recalls his scent was partially blocked by the herbs the healer used on his leg, so it makes sense it was washed off in the water, exposing Charmont to his full scent. And Charmont said his scent blocker washed off in the bath too. It is a well known fact that when true mates smell each other they send each other into a mating session. And it certainly seems like that is what is happening. 

As he’s lost in thought, Charmont wraps his smooth arms around him pulling their faces close, resting their foreheads together, breathing the same air. Draco hisses in a breath when his hard cock brushes against the emperor's smooth body under the water, causing them both to shiver.

“ _Please_ ,” Charmont whispers again desperately, only millimeters separating their lips. And that is the last straw for Draco. He wants this man - and right now it really is that simple. And now that it’s sunk in, he really can feel it too, that this is his true mate. He can't walk away, nor does he want to.

Draco growls once before wrapping his arms around the emperor and kissing him deeply, pulling their bodies flush to one another, satisfied to hear Charmont moan loudly around his questing tongue, seeking more of his addictive taste, drinking down the sweet mewling noises he makes. As they kiss Char’s moans get louder, eventually breaking through his haze of arousal enough for Draco to realize that they really should get out of here. 

“Your majesty…” Draco says, nuzzling at the younger man’s scent glands on his neck as he wished he could earlier.

“Call me Char,” the emperor says breathlessly, shamelessly undulating his smooth lithe body against Draco’s, driving him to distraction. Draco isn’t sure how it’s possible but the man is practically oozing sexuality. 

Draco clears his throat and tries again, his hands look so large as they slide down the Omega’s back, daring to dip below the water at the top of his ass before receding, tempting them both. “Char...maybe we should go somewhere...more private…?”

In response Char pulls back looking drunk, and Draco thinks _fuck they’re going to be useless soon_. 

Thankfully his question seems to register and some clarity returns to Char’s beautiful cerulean eyes as he says, “Yes, absolutely. Follow me.”

They climb out of the bath together and slip on spare togas quickly as Char leads them through the palace, all the while Draco tries to hide the bulge of his erection which is _clearly_ evident through his garment. Thankfully the only people they encounter are the guards at Char’s bedchamber and he dismisses them with a wave of his hand, tone brooking no argument as he says, “Leave us!” Even Draco shivers a little at the tone, healing the underlying authority despite his Omega nature. Char really is a unique treasure and Draco feels so blessed that the gods gifted him with such a man for his true mate. He’s perfect.

Draco follows him into the spacious plush bedchamber. He barely has time to register the vases of fresh flowers and soft light from oil lamps before the doors are secured behind them and within a few seconds Char has disrobed and climbed on the bed in presenting position, shamelessly displaying his slick leaking hole. 

Draco’s mouth goes dry at the sight, his cock throbbing painfully as he blindly drops his own toga, unable to tear his eyes away from this exquisite man. Draco has never in his life wanted someone so badly, in fact his knot is already swollen and they haven't done more than kiss!

“Alpha _please_ ,” Char whimpers, looking back at him over his shoulder and Draco can do nothing but comply. Even before they knew they were true mates he felt compelled to serve this man in any way he could, and that certainly hasn’t changed now.

Draco wastes no time climbing onto the bed behind him, running his hands over his smooth back down to his pert ass. Char’s skin is so soft in contrast to his rough sun-worn skin that it feels nearly sinful to touch him, like he's touching something so beautiful and pure and he shouldn't be allowed to sully it.

“Draco...” Char whines, looking back at him imploringly, “I _need_ you, _please_ …”

At the words Draco’s Alpha instinct is activated, wanting to give his Omega whatever he needs. But there is one thing he needs to do first. He grips the plush globes of Char's ass and spreads them before leaning forward and licking first across his hole, and then gently probing his tongue inside, savoring the taste of his juices. At the first contact Char's back arches even more and he gasps in surprise before moaning loudly, clearly enjoying it. 

*

Char's body feels like a live wire connected directly to the man behind him. He's strung out, desperate for more, the feeling of need is nearly overwhelming. And when a moment later he is breached by Draco's tongue rather than his cock, feeling the scratch of his beard on one of his most sensitive areas, Char nearly loses it, moans spilling from his lips uncontrollably. The feeling is so intimate yet also so rough and manly, reminding his body that is with an Alpha male for the first time in his life. He is finally getting what his biology has craved all his life and even though their encounter has barely begun it's already more intense than even his wildest heat-induced dreams.

*

It's not long before Char's constant desperate moans drive Draco to distraction. He feels drunk on sensation, overcome with need. He plunges his tongue in once more, satisfied his hole is pliant enough to avoid much discomfort when he penetrates him. Just the thought of sinking into the slick, warm, and welcoming body below him has Draco growling and he abruptly pulls back. Immediately he gets into position, lines up his swollen cock, and feels incredibly surreal as he pushes in, causing them both to moan loudly at the magical sensation of completion.

All of a sudden it’s like a dam of desire is released inside of him and Draco automatically starts thrusting in and out of his slick channel - the feeling is like nothing he’s ever felt before. It’s more than sex - it feels like coming come, inevitable, like this is meant to be. He can tell his rut is clouding his mind, reducing him to nothing more than feeling, and the moans and cries of the Omega below serve only to spur him on.

“Yes Alpha! Yes yes yes! More! Harder!”

Draco rushes to comply, feeling like he's rapidly losing control as he holds his Omega’s hips and rams into him so hard his balls slap against his ass each time. His knot prevents him from going any deeper than he currently is, although he’s sure it won't be long before his climax overtakes him and he knots the young man.

“Ahhh yes! More Draco! I’m close! Please! Alpha!”

Wanting nothing more than to help his mate find his pleasure, Draco reaches around Char, blindly groping for his hard cock and when he finds it he starts stroking it, hearing the Omega whimper and feeling his internal muscles start to clench around him.

In response Draco roars, hauling Char up vertically against him with one arm, his smooth back pressed to his chest, as he strokes him with the other, kissing his neck, breathing his sweet citrusy scent directly from his scent glands. Draco feels out of his mind, solely focused on one thing - his mate. This is _his_ mate and no one else can _ever_ have him. Draco thrusts once more before pushing harder, letting gravity help as he forces his knot inside his Omega, spilling his release deeply inside him as he bites down on his neck, fully claiming him.

In response Char moans loudly, his cock twitching and spurting in Draco’s hand as he climaxes too. Char’s back elegantly bows and his body clenches around Draco’s knot, milking him from the inside and it feels heavenly, like they were made for each other. Draco tastes blood in his mouth and knows nothing but animalistic pleasure as he groans, holding Char with his teeth as his seed fills him. 

The waves of pleasure continue to roll over him and Draco is honestly not sure how much time passes. All he knows is eventually he finally regains some sense and guides them down onto the bed, spooning the younger man and licking at his neck, enjoying how their scents have mingled. And it's in that moment he senses an answering feeling of “ _Yes it is lovely isn't it?_ ” in his mind. He is surprised for barelt a second until he realizes that since they are true mates with a mating bond, of course he can now feel his mate through their bond. He resumes licking the wound he left on Char’s neck and feels a wave of Chars contentment and love, sure that Char feels his own answering love too. 

*

From the moment his bedchamber doors close, Char is lost to instinct, drowning in Draco's fresh scent concentrating in his room - it's like the earth after a rainstorm, quietly powerful, peaceful, yet fresh and invigorating. In a way Char feels more _himself_ than he ever has before, no inhibitions to be found, no rules to follow, he can just do what feels right and _be_. Be with his true mate, his Alpha. And despite the cloud of lust that fogs his brain, he knows in his soul that this is an experience he will _never_ forget. For not only is this his first time being intimate with an Alpha, but it is also his first time being knotted. The moment Draco’s knot breaches him he can’t help but exclaim loudly at the feeling - he’s full in a way he never has been and yet always craved, feels like they were made by the gods to fit each other this way. And the more time that elapses the more intense the feeling gets as his body milks Draco’s seed from him while his knot traps it within him, filling him up. It’s an incredibly intimate feeling, and afterwards he feels peacefully satisfied in a way he never has before.

And after they both have reached the zenith of pleasure together, Char is nearly overwhelmed with emotion, firstly because he can feel Draco’s presence behind him - not just physically but mentally. Their mating bond instantly begins transferring emotions from his mate and the purity of love, wonder, and euphoria coming through is staggering to Char, bringing tears to his eyes. It’s true they haven’t known each other long, but he truly feels like his soul knows this man and would find him anywhere, that they were destined to be together and he looks forward to spending the rest of his life with him.

The day after their mating, Char’s mother immediately confronted him and was extremely upset that he had defied her orders - so much so that she nearly had the guards beheaded until she realized her son had, in fact, met his true mate. Upon that discovery her rage quickly turned to tears of happiness, for she couldn’t argue with fate, and she welcomes Draco into the family with open arms, winking at Char in the process. 

That same day Char dismisses his harem, clearly having no need for them anymore. And strangely it’s this action specifically that causes him to really think, for the first time, about how he feels about having a mate and all that it entails. Everything happened so fast that he hasn’t truly had time to reflect on all the changes to his life. Of course he’s happy, blissfully so, but it’s a big adjustment to think of mating as something that is no longer forbidden, that in fact he now has his mother’s blessing to bear as many children as he and Draco would like. Char finds his heart fluttering with warmth at the thought of bearing his and Draco’s offspring, and that it also instills in him a passion to want to build the best empire he can for his loved ones, both present and future, to be the best emperor he can be. In a way he feels like he matured dramatically in a short amount of time and his mother proudly tells him as much too.

Unexpectedly he finds he bonds with his mother more because she has walked the very same steps as he is now, being an Omega herself who found her true mate. And for as much as she chastised Char in the past for his passions, she now at least once a day asks him about future grandchildren, constantly making plans on how they can adapt the palace to be safe for little ones to run around in. Char supposes now he will get a different kind of nagging from her but can’t help but smile.

*

The days that follow their mating are like nothing Draco has ever encountered in his life. He is immediately moved into the palace, sharing chambers with Char, which he likes. He is also fitted for ridiculous clothes, which he doesn't like - but seeing the way Char looks at him makes it not entirely unpleasant. And to his surprise his mother is also moved into the palace!

Soon after, it is decided by the powers that be that Draco will be presented as Char’s mate on the upcoming holiday Kalends. As they lay in bed together the night before the big day, Char asks playfully, “Well, are you ready to become emperor, dearest?”

In response Draco nuzzles the younger man, tickling him with his beard in a way he knows he loves. Char grips his chest hair and tugs lightly as he laughs, saying “Hey! I asked you a question!”

Draco laughs and pulls back, saying sincerely, “As long as I have you, my love, I'm ready for anything,” before kissing him again.

The day of Kalends, Draco feels surreal as he rides with Char in the royal chariot to the Colosseum. And with an odd sense of _deja vous_ , he sits with Char in the very same royal box where he first laid eyes on his mate, as they solemnly watch the lion be sacrificed to the gods, fulfilling Char’s late father's wish which will hopefully bring another year of peace, freedom, and prosperity to Rome. Draco can’t help but remember how less than a week ago he was wrestling that very same lion and sneaking glances at the gorgeous emperor from afar. How things have changed!

Soon enough it’s the big moment. Draco stands besides his mate proudly as Char announces, “The gods have blessed me with my true mate, Draco of Tiber. From this day forward he will be addressed as Emperor Draco and will join me ruling the empire.” Instantly the crowd cheers loudly - even Char’s fan club claps in support although a few look disappointed. The cheering reminds Draco just how much a part of him still misses the gladiator life, but he and Char already talked about it and agreed that he will train the soldiers, and to be honest he thinks that might be even more fun. And his mother approved of this plan too, happy her son now has a profession with less danger of injury.

Two months later, as he and Char are laying in bed together, Draco drapes his arm over his mate, sleepily caressing him and then opens one eye in confusion. Is Char’s stomach swollen? He knows his mate’s body better than his own and it definitely feels different…

“Did you eat too much at dinner again?” Draco asks teasingly.

In response Char swats at him, his own sleepy eyes peeking open as he says, “What are you on about?” but when he sees the placement of Draco’s hand on his belly he opens his eyes fully, saying, “No! God that happened _once!_ You’ll never let me live that down will you?!?” but his tone is fond, if exasperated.

All of a sudden an idea occurs to Draco and he reverently feels over the slight swell again before meeting Char’s eyes and saying gently, “No...my love...what if you are pregnant?”

Their gazes lock and Draco’s touch softens, feeling Char’s delicate fingers join his own on his stomach. They stare at each other a beat before Char starts laughing, interspersed with gasps and some tears. Immediately Draco joins in, pulling his hysterical mate to him and kissing him tenderly, resting their foreheads together until he calms.

“I’m...carrying your child?” Char says, wonder evident in his voice as he looks down between them, hand on his belly.

Draco takes his hand and kisses his knuckles before returning their joined hands to his belly, saying softly, “No my love, you are carrying _our_ child.”

In that moment they don't need words for Draco to feel the overwhelming love and excitement Char feels at the prospect, and he is sure Char is feeling a similar set of emotions coming from him through their bond. Draco knows his old self would be surprised. He never wanted a mate or a family, he thought he was happy with the solitary life of a gladiator, and he supposes to an extent he was. But now he knows _nothing_ compares to the love he feels for his mate and his future child, speaking of which he knows first thing in the morning they will go to see the palace healer to confirm it, but for now he will hold his mate and pray to the gods that they be blessed with the gift of a family.

Seven months later, as Draco is sitting beside Char who has just given birth to their daughter, Abigail, he marvels. He never thought he would want a family, would want anything more than fighting. But now for the first time he has something to fight for, something to defend and protect, and he feels like his life finally has a true purpose beyond himself. Draco would do anything for these two people and vows he will do everything in his power to help build a world he would be proud for Abigail to grow up in. 

**Author's Note:**

> End notes:  
>  \- This was my first rare pair fic! And my first mpreg fic! 🥳  
>  \- [Here](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roman_festival) is more info on Kalends if you’re interested: “The first day of the month was the Kalends (or Calends, from which the English word "calendar" derives). Each Kalends was sacred to Juno, and the Regina sacrorum ("Queen of the Rites," a public priestess) marked the day by presiding over a sacrifice to the goddess.” 
> 
> ♥ I'd love to hear your feedback in a comment below! or hmu [here](https://madsteacup.tumblr.com) on tumblr ^_^ ♥
> 
> If you like the story feel free to share it [here on tumblr](https://madsteacup.tumblr.com/post/616395630288519168/kalends-thatwasamazing-hannibal-extended) or [here on twitter](https://twitter.com/madsteacup/status/1254118965241982976?s=20)


End file.
